At present, in an Ethernet based on a transparent Interconnection of lots of links (TRILL, Transparent Interconnection of Lots of Links) protocol, a remote routing bridge mainly learns transmission path information of a target host from a received data packet in an address learning manner of a data layer during data forwarding, the transmission path information includes a media access control (MAC, Media Access Control) address of the target host and an address of a routing bridge for forwarding the information of the target host, and then information is sent to the target host according to the learnt transmission path information. In practical application, the inventor discovers that such a learning manner has problems. For example, when the target host is migrated or the routing bridge for forwarding the information of the target host is changed, namely when a transmission path of the target host for transceiving information is changed, if the remote routing bridge does not timely receive the data packet sent by the target host after the transmission path is changed and does not timely acquire new path information of the target host, the remote routing bridge would send data to the target host according to the original path information, which will lead to losing of the data packet forwarded to a migration point.
In the TRILL protocol applied to the Ethernet, when the routing bridge is no longer used as an appointed forwarding routing bridge of a local link, the original transmission path information stored by the routing bridge and learnt from the routing bridge by an MAC host of hosts connected to the local link and the remote routing bridge is cleared through sending a link state protocol data unit (LSP, Link State Protocol Data Unit). In practical application, if the remote routing bridge clears the original transmission path information of the host and does not timely learn new transmission path information because a data packet sent by a new appointed forwarding routing bridge is not received, the remote routing bridge would send a data packet according to unknown unicast, thus causing waste of network bandwidths.